


Alive

by Faiz



Series: Ghosts 'n Stuff [7]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Ghost!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all coming to an end now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Guy-Man waited with baited breath outside the small coffee place where Elodie had told him to go to. She said she had a surprise for him. He already knew pretty well what the surprise was going to be, so he was all jitters and excitement as he waited in front of the coffee shop for Elodie to arrive. Thomas had opted out of coming with him, despite the fact that Guy-Man had really wanted Thomas to come along. He was still having some problems getting used to actually leaving his house’s property.

He had been fairly okay when he left the house to go to the cemetery to see his parents, but Guy-Man could only assumed that it was because he had been so preoccupied with the idea of seeing his parents’ graves that he didn’t really think about the fact that he had actually left his house. After that, he seemed extremely apprehensive about going out again. He usually made excuses saying that he didn’t want to make Guy-Man look weird because he’d be talking to thin air, or that someone might be able to see him and try to exorcise him or something. Both are equally valid points, yet Guy-Man wanted his best friend to be there for this.

“Guy-Man! Guy-Manuel!” Elodie was jogging towards him carrying a box in her arms. She stopped in front of him and caught her breath as she fumbled with the box trying to open it. 

“Is it?” Guy-Man asked.

She set the box down and held up a vinyl case. “Yes! It’s official! Your first album!” She practically squealed. 

Guy-Man’s grin was starting to hurt his face as he took it from her hands. He couldn’t believe it, he was holding his actual first album in his hands. He wanted Thomas to be there. He’d be excited just as much as he was. 

Guy-Man blinked rapidly as he looked up and was immediately greeted by a blinding light from Elodie’s camera. “Sorry! I had to capture the moment!” She grinned sheepishly.

“It’s amazing…Thank you so much for this.” He ran his fingers over it.

“You’re an amazing musician, Guy-Manuel.” She laughed. “These are going to be sent to stores pretty soon, and then everyone will be listening to your music! That’s your album by the way, to keep for yourself.”

“Can I have a second one? I...want to give it to someone.” 

“Oh, sure!” Elodie reached in her box and pulled out another one. “Sorry to cut this occasion short, but I have to meet up with Xavi and Gaspard! They’re just starting their album.” 

More up and coming musicians. Guy-Man wasn’t worried though, because even if he did get a bit overshadowed by someone else, he can at least still say that he managed to make an album. He said his goodbyes to Elodie and returned home with both albums in hand. Thomas was staring at a painting...That he was half stuck through. He had such a look of concentration on his face that Guy-Man could only assume that Thomas had heard Guy-Man pull up in the driveway.

“You’re not fooling anyone, you know that Thomas?” Guy-Man chuckled.

“Be quiet.” Thomas pouted as he managed to unstuck himself from the wall while allowing the painting to fall with a crash. “I have no idea how none of these decorations haven’t broke with how often I get stuck in them…”

Guy-Man waved his hand. “Come on, that’s not important. What’s important is this!” He held up his album for Thomas to look at.”

Thomas’s eyes widened in shock. “Is that…?”

“Our album!” Guy-Man beamed. “Specially designed by yours truly.”

Thomas was in shock. The album cover was very simplistic. A plain black cover with a white outline...of Thomas. It was the soft white and glowy look of his own body. In a nice cursive font in the corner was the name of the album.

“Alive…” He mumbled.

“Yep. And if everything went as planned…” Guy-Man slipped the vinyl out of its case and held it up for Thomas to look at.

Guy-Manuel would like to give thanks to his family, to God, and most importantly, to the inspiration of the album: Thomas Bangalter.

“Y-you...I-I…” Thomas stuttered. 

“Yep. Your name is on here too.” Guy-Man rubbed his eyes to try and avoid the tears. 

“It’s our album…” Thomas whispered. “Our album. Ours.”

“You achieved your dream, Thomas.” Guy-Man laughed. “You became a musician.”

Thomas nodded. He felt something in his chest. Not pain, or sadness, like he had always been used to feeling. But this great feeling of joy was welling up and making him feel like he could do anything. He felt warmth. He felt like he had never died. He was here, living this moment. And he wanted to cry even though he knew he couldn’t. He knew if he were alive that’s what he would be doing. Openly weeping for joy.

“I’m a musician…”

Guy-Man looked behind him with wide eyes. “Wait...That wasn’t there before.”

Thomas looked curiously behind him. “What?”

There was a door.

It perfectly matched the decoration of the sitting room they were in, like it was going to lead them to the hallway or perhaps a bedroom. But there shouldn’t be a door there. Thomas had lived in this house for so long that he knew perfectly well what the layout was. And there wasn’t supposed to be a door there. But Thomas felt drawn to it somehow. He stared at it, until he suddenly started to smile.

“Thomas, what is it?”

“That’s what I had to do…”

Guy-Man looked confused. “Do what?”

“It’s what I had to do, Guy-Man. I had to make music! With you!” He said in excitement.

It dawned on Guy-Man what Thomas was talking about. “Oh…” He half whispered. “Oh! Thomas! Look at yourself!”

Thomas looked down at his hands, and instead of the semi-transparent wispy blue and white, his skin was slowly becoming human colored. In the mirror behind Guy-Man, he was slowly coming into view. Curly brown hair, brown eyes, pink lips…He looked human. Alive. 

He looked back at the door, and started to walk slowly towards it. But when he put his hand on the handle, and really felt it, really truly felt it, he immediately turned around and ran straight into Guy-Man’s arms.

And he was solid. He was warm, and he had tears pouring down his face as he sobbed in joy for the first time in 59 years. Guy-Man was clinging tightly to his shirt, and he felt tears on his own shoulder. 

“Thank you, Guy-Man.” Thomas said in between his sobs. He pulled away from Guy-Man and looked straight into his tear-filled eyes. “You made me...You made me feel so alive!”

“Thomas, I’m the one who’s alive, yet I can say you did the same thing to me.” Guy-Man nodded, clasping Thomas’s hands tightly. “Just promise you’ll wait, okay? For me. Wherever you go.” He pressed the second album into his hands. “I don’t know if you’ll be allowed to take this through, but you’ll damn well fucking try, okay?”

Thomas laughed. “Yeah, okay.”

He returned to the door, and this time he opened it and the room was engulfed in a calm radiant glow. He felt warmth on the other side, familiar feelings. And he heard music. The same song that played when his maman would dance with him on those cold winter nights. He turned and grinned widely at Guy-Man, and he grinned back. 

Thomas took one look into the light from beyond the doorway, before taking a confident stride in.

He felt it.

He was home.


End file.
